It's a bet!
by ATL329
Summary: Destiny. Is it destiny when you meet each other in the time you hated the most? Or is it when you see one another from your window? One of them smiling and giggling and the other? They throw anything that they could find, just so they couldn't punch you without being yelled at. All while staring at each other from their windows. And what was it that drove them together?
1. Cavities

**I'd like to thank all you for reading this fanfic, as it means so much to me since I have been an author for the FanFiction community for the first time, and as you might guess this also my first time writing a story, and I hope you'll like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and a bunch of reviews. TMI rightfully belongs to Cassandra Clare, and her plot and characters. So furthermore, I'd like to present the opening of... It's a bet!**

**Jace's POV**

Why! Why does momma have to take me to kindergarten, can't I just watch my momma cook, run in the yard and make more mudpies. I already have 9 mudpies and I need to make one more, so I can show momma and dadda. I think I even found a worm in one of them. My name is Jace Herondale, and my momma and dadda are Celine and Stephen Herondale. I'm 3 yrs. old and I like to go outside and play in the mud to make mudpies. Every time I would come inside, momma would always talk to me about how she doesn't like me playing in the mud, and how daddy would always laugh at momma and lift me up in his arms towards her while she was going back towards the kitchen. While daddy and I run after her, laughing. It was the week before August and when school would start. It was in the afternoon, when I was playing in the grass under the tree, using it's branches as a shade. Dad came out of the house and started walking towards me, watching him walk through the wet grass. I made grabbing motions up at him and he lifted me in his arms, holding me while I was resting my face in the crook of his neck.

"What is it dad?," My voice muffled because of his neck. He laughed a little with my breath as soft as a feather on his hard skin. I also released a giggle because of that.

"Jace, I know it's really early but I'm here to tell you... When the time is right, I bet you, when you meet the girl of your dreams, you will love and cherish her with every bone in your body, you got that young man?," he looked expectantly at me, with his calculating gaze focused on my face.

"Dad! That's gross! Why would I like a girl. They're just girly girls who like frilly dressed and squeal a lot! Dad, I bet that when I grow up, I would never, ever, ever, ever! Like a girl," I was disgusted, I'd rather eat broccoli than like girls! " Don't forget they have cooties!"

"You watch out kiddo, when you meet her, their is no turning back, and that means I win the bet".

"What bet?"

He chuckled a little before answering," The bet that one day, my little boy, will finally find the girl of his dreams. If I win, I get to tell her your most embarrassing stories and if you win... You'll get the girl of your dreams".

"It's a bet, dad," I shook his big hand in my small one, while he chuckled lightly. " And daddy... I'm a man, now!"

After that discussion, my dad put me down on the ground and raised his hands with a funny-scary-mad man face, I giggled a little before realizing what he was planning to be doing. I squealed in surprise as he started running after me while he was laughing, running through the field having fun and being happy. Unaware of the day ahead.

**Clary's POV**

"Jon! I want candy! C'mon mom, won't even find out... I mean she's too busy to care!," I was yanking my stubborn of a brother towards the cotton candy vending machine in the carnival. Right now, it's 4 in the afternoon,and the carnival was closing at 8 pm, mom came with us but she decided to sit on the bench and told us not to disturb her, unless if it's important. So, she gave Jon and I money that could last for a whole week. See, I have red curly and puffy hair with wide green eyes. Jon says I look like a big Strawberry short cake... if you forget about the eyes, the mouth, legs, arms... I'm also known because of my sweet tooth. And I'm willing to satisfy my mouth that has 6 cavities just for some cotton candy, baby!

"Okay. Fine. But as long as you don't go 'candy crushing' on me Clary, you know what happened the last time... It was brutal you know that," he playfully said that, rolling my eyes because of him. I mean me going 'candy crush Clary' wasn't that bad... could it? So, Jon and me walk on ahead near the sparkly and dancing lights in the carnival towards the vending machine. But before we could actually get there, I bumped into something that was cold, shiny and hard to the touch... especially to the head! I looked up and it was a... stop sign. I looked right back at Jon, to see him stifling a laugh, but it wasn't good enough with him laughing so hard, as he fell to the ground, clutching his side.

"Oh man, Clary!," he started rolling on the floor, laughing like a mad man with no care in the world. people start staring between me and Jon. To us, it would have been normal, given that our mom stares at us like we're aliens, every. Single. Day. But in the outsider's point of view... We'd look like the psychopathic, weird siblings we are, but that's the whole package deal about brothers and sisters, isn't it? Whatcha going to do about it?

Nothing. Nothing at all. I like things just the way it is.

**I'll try to make the later chapters a little longer, if you guys want me to continue on with this story. I'd really appreciate it if you guys review and some constructive criticism will be helpful for that. Remember, please review if you want this story to continue, especially if you want Clary and Jace to meet each other! You don't want the two lovebirds story to end, now don't ya? Well, of course you don't! The review button is one click away along with your response...**


	2. Nerf gun

**I'm so sorry, that I didn't get to update as soon as possible (ASAP!) since all the commotion with the holidays and the break coming to an end, school's finally here. **_**WOOHOO!. **_**Can you just hear the sarcasm, sigh. Well back to this, I'd like to thank all of you for the patient wait and the views, follows that my story is getting, with the reviews (which I'm honestly grateful for). Just a reminder, I procrastinate so some of you will have to wait a while and I might start writing another fanfic ( I know too much) But I want to widen my horizons. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Without further ado, here's the 2****nd**** chapter of …It's the bet.**

**Clary's POV **

_*Sigh*… He honestly won't let it down, now does he… Whatever, I'll get my revenge, if it means turning into 'Candy crushing Clary'… I -_

Right after being interrupted by my one and only Jonathan Fray … or my lousy excuse of a brother, Jon. I open my eyes to stare at the dark abyss of oblivion, so-called as my bedroom ceiling. As I lay my head down on the soft, delicate fabric of my pillow with my trusted teddy-to-hug, Jo-jo. You see, in the past hours that I've been in the carnival… It was downright grueling, might as well go to a flashback, so I can block out the sounds of misery, in other words- my brother's whee- laughing. Ya, laughing. Letting out the small giggle at the thought of it.

_Flashback:_

_ After getting a face implant of a stop sign on my forehead, my brother- Jon, kept laughing up the storm in the carnival. Therefore, lowering my head down in shame, as I mumble under my breath of ways to pummel my brother to the ground. Walking along several booths and stands, that have been set up for other people to marvel and interest other's to play in their games of enjoyment, along with food stands, containing various delicacies of every child's dream with a cavity. Candy,chocolate,cookies,cake and anything you can think of! But there is one thing that stuck out for me... sugar powder. With an evil grin, I sneakily take 2 dollars out of Jon's pocket with my small hand. It was easy to, since he was looking at a massive Nerf gun in a nearby booth,wordlessly staring at it with his jaw dropping on to the ground. Just too easy. With my head held high, I confidently hold the money in my right hand, on my way walking towards the stand._

_ When I reach the stand, I make sure to put on my cute puppy dog face and shape my lip into a shy smile, before putting my head down. " Hello there... I was wondering if I could buy some sugar powder?". _

_I slowly look up and I'm met with an old man who had a relaxed smile on his face, with laugh lines crinkling his eyes and around his lips. " Well hello little shortcake, what would you like to buy today?"._

_" I was wondering if I could buy some sugar powder over there," I pointed with my small, dainty, alabaster skin of my hand, at the top, right most corner of the stand, containing various flavors of sugar powder in a stick. I think I'm in heaven. Not noticing it, I stare dreamily at the sugar powder. My eyes filled with longing and my lips slightly open with the shape of an O, while slouching forward with my hands on either side. But I was snapped back by the old man's voice._

_" That'll be 3 dollars, deary," and just because of that, I snapped out of my dream-like-trance as I looked up at the old man with glossy, wide eyes._

_" But, I don't have three dollars," I softly whimpered, before putting my head back down to hide my tears. " I only have two dollars"._

_" I'm sorry sweetie but I can't give you the sugar powder unless you have three dollars," I sink into my knees and began to cry, wracking my body with sobs as I cover my hands with my eyes. letting out a soft whimper now and then._

_" I. WANT. THAT. SUGAR POWDER STICK!," I stand up, letting him see my tear filled face, covered with a burning fury. I continue my screams as I stomp on the ground and my hands bawled up into fists._

_ 5 minutes later..._

_" Ok,ok, I'll give you... 5 sugar powder stick?," His response was met with a shake of a head with red bouncy curls._

_" 6 sugar powder sticks?," The same action was recurred._

_" 8?," Another shake of the head._

_" 9?," Another no._

_" How about I give you 10 sugar powder sticks instead?," and with that answer, my head began bobbing up and down , with a smile making it towards my face and the original, mischievous glint coming back into my eyes. Skipping towards the booth, where the Nerf gun hangs from the wall of the booth, as a prize for other competitors. Took the money from Jon's hand when he was about to pay the guy behind the booth and began playing. My body started to randomly sway from side to side, left and right shooting everywhere and anywhere but the target itself and even shooting the face of the guy behind the booth, while his face slowly made a flabbergasted expression of distress. With my last shot, I finally shot the red target at the centre. _

_ The guy grudgingly gave me the massive thing you call a gun , and placed it in my small hands, mumbling a few choice words as he walked away. I turn around to find Jon looking at me, as I stare at him curiously, right before he gingerly took the gun from my hands and shot me in the face. There was a moment of silence between us, neither one of us talking, which was broken when he bursted out laughing. Before he can go into another chorus of laughter, I took the Nerf gun from his hands and shot him in the mouth and an unexpected place where 'the sun doesn't shine'. I watched him with an evil smirk on my face, as I watch him fall down on his knees, on to the floor, holding the most precious part of his body with both hands. Before he can have time to retaliate, I ran all the way towards the bench, where my mom sat. _

_Overlooking the paint splattered booth, stained in red and my brother's red stained face on the floor with his hands covering ' that' part of himself. When I reached the bench, I frantically bursted in giggles._

_End of flashback_

Suddenly, a plan began to form in my head. I tipped the remaining sugar candy sticks in my mouth, grabbed the Nerf gun hanging from the wall and marched my way towards Jon's room. I kicked the door open and stormed towards Jon, sitting on his bed. When Jon saw me, his face began turning pale. Almost the same shade as his platinum blonde hair. My face turned into a wicked smile with the evil glint in my eye, looking around the room, thinking. _I wonder how it would look, if his entire room is stained with red paint. Hmmm... There's only one way to find out._ I slowly raise the gun in my hands and began aiming. In the distance, you could hear Jon's protest and whining for his precious comics and video games. I stopped with one thought in my mind; _I love this Nerf gun. __  
_

And I resumed with my task, until there was nothing left.

**so their is the 2nd chapter of IT'S A BET! I hope you guys leave some comments and reviews, which would be very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It took a while to get some ideas flowing but at least I'm trying, as I already have an idea for the next chapter, which is for you to find out. **

** ATL329, :D**


	3. My family and me

**Thank you so much for the views and visitors, that I would never have anticipated at all, it really is encouraging to keep writing a lot, ya know? Anyways, for the reviews that I received early in the story I am really sorry for the confusion, with the question "How old is Clary?''. The answer to that question that she is 5 yrs. old and the reason she thinks very advanced for her age was,the mix up with my POV with her POV, or she really is mentally advanced for her age... take a pick. So I hope the criticism and the reviews keep coming, remember they are always welcomed and the encounter is ****_slowly_**** upon us, which is a good thing for me and you guys, since I bet you're going crazy for this. Without further ado, I announce chapter 3 of… It's a bet!**

**And I own no rights of the usage of TMI's characters, while the story plot of IT'S A BET is originally mine. **

**Jace POV**

Yes! The day has finally come, that I, Jace Wayland, will be a rich man all because of one simple thing - A baseball game. Every summer, my daddy, mommy and me always go to a baseball game in the summer, to at least take a break on all the stuff we have. My mom's cleaning and looking over me, dad working and me… Well, an extended break. But this time, they don't even have to look after me, after all, it is their break. I just don't get it when we always go to a baseball game, the people always stay away from us, from one row to the other or the other side of the stadium. Since I always go to the baseball games, I learned not to care at all. Honestly, I mind it we have the other side of the stadium to ourselves. And, it's time to ge-

"Jace! C'mon, we don't want to be late for the baseball game now do you, buddy?,' My mom and dad yelling at me from the bottom of the stairs, while I'm trying to fix my mess of a bedroom.

" Coming! I just need to get something," and their goes me with my high pitched voice, I swear I think I'll be stuck like this forever.

I grabbed my shirt, hat and a big, glass jar before running down the stairs, excited for the game.

* * *

My dad and mom we're super excited, that once we came out of the door, I saw my mom's hand shake while holding the keys and my dad running really fast towards the car, almost hitting himself with the car door.

" Honey, c'mon! We're about to be late for the game!," when I turned and looked at my dad, I was amazed at what I saw. My dad's arms we're crossed, stomping his feet on the ground with his face turned into a pout, using a voice that could rival a hyena's.

I let out a tiny laugh before I could hold it in, but it was just too funny! And at the same time, my dad looked at me with a mocking glare, but deep down all I could see that he was just plain irritated. My dad took slow and calm steps towards me, before kneeling down on on knee, while he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Dear son of mine, do you know how important this sacred and holy event is to us all, where the young and the old rejoice in the uniting force of this gathering," _Not that speech again. "_ a force so great that it cannot be denied, thou I see the importance of this battle between two teams using their agility,speed and intellect. This is the day, were a whole nation, get's together," He slowly stands up and dramatically wipes a fake tear with his arm, before looking down at me. " This is the time where-"

His speech was broken up by my mom's wai- I mean screa- yelling. _Ya yelling, right. "_Honey, take your keys from the darn lock before you go on to that speech again". I turn back to look at my mom as she puts a hand on her hip, looking really mad.

"Mom, it's too late. Daddy already said the speech before you come in," I release a pout while my mom kneels towards me and makes a sound of 'disappointment'.

" Oh, honey, " at this point I began to beam up at her but was interrupted " you should've known that what you were saying was wrong, Jace. It is the time when the whole nation gets together in one event." She lets out a sigh before getting in the car. I follow and sooner later dad comes in after he was closing the door.

Looking at the both of us, with my face turned into a pout of madness and mom's arm crossed all tensed. I think it was okay to say that something was wrong. " What happened here?," he asked us with a look of curiosity on his face and in his voice.

But all he got as an answer, was a glare between the mother and son duo.

"Okay, okay...no need to glare at me," muttering in a low voice, started the gear and drove the car towards the stadium.

* * *

Hours later, all three of us are sitting next to each other on the bottom row seats at the very front, with mom to my left and dad to my right, while I'm in the middle, holding my big glass jar that's almost the same size as me between my legs. I look back and forth towards my parents, as they yell at the other players to speed up and win the game already. Even though they _are_ loud, they still have their hands putting money in my jar without even a word, while the other is slapping the stadium wall, like crazy.

See I always bring this jar for this reason- they swear a lot. After going too so much games with them, doing the same thing all over again, I started to realize an easy way to earn money- bring a jar to a baseball game. And later on, it became a tradition that they didn't even care.

"Come on, you psycho! Win the darn game for your pride and dignity! Oh that's right, you **don't **even have one. And unless you want one, win the game!"

"Hey! Don't you _dare _think about stopping to take a drink, I'm your biggest fan!"

Apparently, when they said to encourage the players, I didn't know you could insult them._ Maybe I'll try that for the next game._ I shrug my shoulders, while I look around the empty stands behind us. I look at the other side of the stadium, and it's really jam packed with people their! _How come their's barely any people here?_ There _are_ people here, but they're just two to three stands away. _I wonder..._

_Well, I'd rather have not much people here anyways. More space for me then._ I just sit back and relax, while I watch the game.

And it turns out, that the team mom and dad were 'cheering' for, actually won and made the other team lose badly. But looking at their faces, I think they'd rather would have peed their pants.

_That's my mom and dad, for ya. _

**So I hope you guys review and I update occasionally now because of my overwhelming pile of art and work I need to do, and Jace is 7 on this but he's mentally excellent so here you go. I hope you continue reading this and thank you for waiting patiently. **

** From,**

** ATL329!**


End file.
